


Safe Haven

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, its kind of gross how soft this is im sorry, lots of fluff, pet names galore, really cliche like what, soft, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: This was their safe haven.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited, it's midnight and i have no regrets. 
> 
> really short tbh.
> 
> and lowkey trash
> 
> I hope you like this lex

 

The rocks crackled and shifted from underneath two sets of sneakers, the moon high in the sky and illuminating the two boys walking along the ground with another balancing himself on the train tracks. Chan and Woojin walked side by side, pointer fingers interlocked and tender smiles gracing their lips. Minho was a few feet away, arms spread out like wings as he tried not to fall off the thin metal he was walking on, oblivious to the two boys sparing him warm glances of affection. “You’re going to fall off of the railings and hurt yourself, dove, get down” Woojin coaxed, holding out his other arm invitingly.

 

Minho stared at him for a moment, arms crossed and a pout evident on his lips but Chan just laughed breathlessly and opened his arm as well, “Come on, angel.” Minho was finding it hard to resist his partners under their warm smiles and heart fluttering nicknames but Minho was so ungodly stubborn it was infuriating to an extent. So, he merely stuck his tongue out at the two and began to run down the tracks without missing a beat. “Minho! Slow down or I swear to the heavens above.” Chan threatened from a few yards back, Minho stopping and swiveling on his heel to face his boyfriend with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“What ya gonna do, Captain?” Minho challenged, smile small, but unbelievably suggestive. Before Minho could even blink, Chan was barreling towards him and arms hooked around his waist, lifting the youngest into the air with a screech. “Chan!” Minho laughed, twining his legs and arms around Chan’s body to stabilize themselves. The two giggled to themselves as Chan began to take off, legs kicking and Woojin following behind in amusement and recording it for later. The stars and trees flew past them until they were in the middle of an abandoned basketball court, Woojin already there sitting by the fence with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Pick Up the pace, Doll face” Woojin snickered at his god awful reference and the scowl that soon covered his lover’s face. Chan let his angelic boy out from his grasp, the younger’s feet falling to the ground gracefully as a genuine smile spread across their lips. The two shared a quick kiss, Chan stroking underneath Minho’s shoulder blades where wings stretch and grow, massaging into the skin with his finger tips. They pulled away with a satisfied hum and glanced at Woojin. “Stop looking at me like that.” The eldest grumbled shyly, a blush spreading over his cheeks when Minho attaches himself to Woojin’s torso.

 

“Aw But Bear… you’re just so nice to look at” Minho whined lowly, slightly muffled due to his face being buried in Woojin’s neck. Woojin’s eyes flickered up to meet Chan’s, the silver haired boy nodding his head in agreement. Minho unburied his face and stroked his thumb along the elder’s jawline, “So handsome…” Minho hushed, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin before shifting his body to give enough room for Chan to slip in as well. Soon, Woojin was pressed up against the fence with his two boyfriend clung to his torso and buried under his chin.

 

“unbelievably handsome” Chan chimed in quietly.

 

They separated after a few moments, Woojin shooting the basketball through the net less ring and Minho between Chan’s legs while drawing on the ground with a piece of blue chalk. The crickets chirped, the trees shifted with the cool breeze, and the clouds above briefly shielded the moon on occasion. The night was peaceful and content, much to their own relief. They didn’t get to hangout often due to their pent up lives so when they did, they wanted it to be enjoyable and nice out. Though, they’ll take anything they can get to be themselves for a moment. “What are you drawing, angel?” Chan murmured, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder and peering over him.

 

Minho looked back at him for a moment, Chan’s eyes trained on the blue chalk covered concrete in front of him with his tongue gently poking out through his lips. Something warm and unexplainable at the time fluttered in Minho’s chest and the only way he could think of it was an extreme about of admiration for the elder. Chan caught his love stricken gaze, a blush rising on his cheeks but he didn’t back away. The thing with the three of them, they were undeniably cheesy and cliche with each other. Maybe it was because it was just in their nature or that they couldn’t be with each other like this often so have to make up for lost time.

 

But none of this mattered when they were together. They were focused on the other two and absolutely nothing else. So, when Woojin looked behind him to see Chan and Minho nuzzling each other’s noses, a coo fell from his lips. The younger two of the three glanced towards their hyung shyly, feeling wet lips press to their cheeks for a split second before Woojin was sat a few feet away from them with his legs crossed. Chan decided his lap looked too inviting and crawled forward to place himself between Woojin’s legs and make himself comfortable.Minho continued to draw, completely unbothered by their sudden display of affection and his drawing was coming to shape. Woojin and Chan realized that it had been a pair of wings in the starry night sky. “I need a yellow and darker blue.” Minho pouted after a moment.

 

“I’ll be back, Dove.” Woojin claimed after hoisting Chan out of his lap and disappearing into thin air. Chan stared at the empty space for a moment blankly, Minho giggling at the sight.

 

“I’m still not used to that and we’ve been dating for three years.” Minho stopped for a moment, sharing an equally as shocked look with Chan, “Holy shit… three years.” Minho didn’t even have the chance to blink or snort out a response before he felt a gush of wind and his back hit the pavement with Chan hovering above him, cupping his cheeks, “three years, angel.” He laughed out in disbelief. They really couldn’t believe it. For three years they had been meeting up like this, once a month, and not separating until sunrise and they had to be on their way to their morning lessons. Minho giggled and pressed their lips together, snaking his arms around Chan’s torso and massaging his fingers into his lower back.

 

“Aw, why couldn’t you two have waited until I got back?” Woojin pouted suddenly, the two parting with kiss swollen lips and bleary eyes. Chan got up, pacing over slowly until their noses were brushing and their lips were mingling. “What’s up, dollface?”  Woojin murmured in concern, seeing the tears welling up in his lover’s eyes, making both of his boyfriends laugh breathily. Even after three years, nothing had quite changed. Woojin was still as caring as he was when they were 18, Chan was still playful but sensitive, and Minho was still their baby.

 

“It’s been three years, handsome”

 

Something in Woojin’s eyes shifted, the softness and concern in his eyes changed into something so much more raw and emotional. No one quite understood what it was like for them. They were considered freaks of nature. Things that people had to look after and make sure they didn’t lose control. They were forced into facilities from the day they were born because they were different. They were only allowed one twenty four hour day of freedom once a month and they spent every single one of those days together for the last three years. The three of them weren’t even supposed to know of each other’s existence, much less dating in a society such as theirs.

 

But here they were, wrapped up each other’s presence on their only night of genuine breaths, and they couldn’t be more content in that moment. Woojin had been trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill but failed miserably when Chan gave him a singular look that made his heart stutter. Tears are shed and sobs echo into the night, sounding foreign to the two younger boys but it hadn’t been terrifying. Especially not with the way Woojin was gripping him desperately but as if he was made of porcelain. “Hyung? Why are you crying?” Minho hushed from behind him, slithering his arms around the eldest’s torso and kissing the back of his neck.

 

“You two are the only ones who keep me sane when I’m stuck in that fucking white room all day until I’m forced to go train to be someone I don’t want to be” Minho and Chan understood that feeling all too well; if they were honest, they wanted nothing more than to escape high into the mountains and create a safe haven for kids like them, somewhere they could be happy and together. It was nothing more than a dream at the time, but they would shoot for the stars, even if they would only land on the moon. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

 

They stood there for a while, holding Woojin the same way he held them when they were having an off day. For once, they were taking care of him and Woojin couldn’t deny just how comfortable and relaxed he felt with his back pressed against Chan’s chest and Minho dancing gracefully in front of them. “You’re so good at dancing, Dove.” Woojin complimented without a second thought, watching his boyfriends eyes light up with excitement as he began to babble endlessly about the moves and tricks Master Gye taught him. “Why don’t you show us one, hm?” Woojin hummed, melting into Chan’s hand circling his chest and pressing a gentle kiss to the younger’s bicep.

 

With a giddy laugh, Minho rushed into the forest, disappearing into the dense greenery with his two boyfriends waiting patiently, eyes trained above the trees. “Are you guys ready?” Minho's loud voice echoed so loudly, the birds in the trees crowed in displeasure, flying away to new, temporary homes until Minho stopped being a disturbance. Woojin and Chan shouted out their yes’s equally as loud.

 

Suddenly, with a bristle and a snap, a figure bursted through the canopy of trees, twirling gracefully, but with speed high into the sky until it was blocking the full moon, leaving a white, sparkling mist in its wake. It hovered in the air, coming to a halt and allowing its wings to spread out to full span, ankles crossed and arms stretched out along its feathers. The scene was entirely mesmerizing considering the shine of the moon and knowing Minho looked entirely ethereal in his element. The boy enjoyed his wings almost to the same extent he loved Chan and Woojin, and that was saying a lot.

 

Minho fluttered his wings once before soaring higher into the air and allowing himself to backflip before landing on the ground in front of Woojin and Chan with so much force and speed, he created a dent in the ground. He pulled the same generic superhero move but that didn’t make it any less beautiful because it was _Minho_. “That was beautiful, angel” Chan hushed, eyeing the way Minho straightened up in the small crater he had created and letting his large, sparkling white wings nearly graze the ground beneath them. Minho smiles shyly as he shuffled over, landing on top of an awaiting Woojin and letting his wings drape across his hyungs. The two hummed in content at the warmth the feathers provided.

 

“Do you think it’ll be possible for us to be together one day? Without having to worry about the facilities?” Woojin knew it was risky to ever try such a thing, but god. He couldn’t do this for the rest of his life. Woojin was becoming needier and needier for his lovers’ attention and he wanted nothing more than to just wake up in the morning with the two of them there, sound asleep with their sleep swollen faces and messy bed hair. He wanted to be there for them when they were having a rough day and just needed to vent and cry. He wanted to experience sunrises and sunsets with them every day and not just once a month. He wanted them.

 

Chan pressed a gentle kiss to his Hyungs temple, stroking his thumb along his collarbone as his lips lingered. “One day, Hyung. One day.”

  


Of course that day would not come for another ten months. There were too many risks they had to acknowledge and solve. There were complications they had to get through and sort out where and when they would go. There were three of them; three boys who had powers and attributes only told in stories and had people keeping tabs on them twenty four seven. Never in their entire lives had they studied the schedule and layout of the facilities they were kept in quite so intensely and Chan felt like he was going to go insane by the 8th month. They snuck things by small portions on their monthly meet ups, keeping it in a duffle bag they found at the basketball court and making sure it was well hidden before they left.

 

They had all managed to scramble together some money on the downlow and even took time to scout out the mountain side during the fourth month, finding an abandoned cabin that could serve as a good start for them. But everything was a matter of getting out, and making sure they weren’t found. However, there was a way. There was a way they could put themselves in their own little bubble and be safe from the world around them. However, it would take a lot of strength, a bond that was undeniable and a reason that was true. Doing this… it would only prove just how devoted they are.

 

Woojin waited in the middle of the basketball court with his lip tugged between his teeth and duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. He kept looking around as if one of the facility staff workers was just going to jump out and take him back only to force him into the small rooms as punishment. And for a moment, when the bushes rustled and twigs snapped, it truly felt like that was going to happen. But instead, he felt a gush of wind and Chan was stood in front of him in a black jean jacket, white shirt, jeans, and durable boots. “Miss me, handsome?” He was too smug for Woojin’s liking. So, feeling bold, Woojin stepped forward until Chan’s back was pressed up against the fence and their noses were nudging.

 

“Of course, Doll face.”

 

It felt like a breath of fresh air when their lips connected, Chan’s fingers cupping the back of Woojin’s neck and Woojin’s arms entangled around his waist. They moved in unison, a perfect match. But something was missing and they both felt it. “Where’s Minho?” Chan hushed after they pulled away, foreheads resting together. Woojin’s eyebrows furrowed in alarm as he looked around, expecting to see the winged male standing somewhere but he was nowhere to be found. It felt like they waited for hours on end, even if it had only been an hour and a half before Minho came bursting through the forest, looking panicked and exhausted.

 

“I’m so sorry, they wouldn’t let me leave training and then they forced me to eat before I could leave and-“ Woojin cut him off, appearing in front of him in a blink of an eye and cupping his cheeks. Minho’s bottom lip wobbled in guilt but that’s not what Woojin was worried about. He pivoted Minho’s Head from side to side to study the bruises and cuts lining his cheeks. “It just got a bit rough today, Bear. That’s all, I swear it.” Minho recognized that look in Woojin’s eyes. It was risky, murderous even, and they didn’t need that tonight. However, he felt hands sprawl across his back, Chan coaxing his harmed wings to show themselves. “Guys…” Minho’s voice cracked.

 

“They shouldn’t be allowed to treat you like this, angel” Chan growled, his fingers gently running over the exposed spots of Minho’s wings where feathers were plucked harshly. “It’s so cruel.” Chan’s voice lowered, he sounded completely adrenaline rushed but completely defeated at the same time. Tears slipped from Minho’s eyes and he could no longer control himself. He broke down, right then and there in their arms and they held him tightly. They were two support beams for him and Minho couldn’t be more appreciative of that. But the only thing running through his brain were the horrors of today and where they’ll be when sunrise hits and their overseers would begin to look for them.

 

“We need to go” Minho choked out after a while, breaking free from their arms and picking up the duffel bag without another thought. He needed out now, he needed to be in a safe place before he could actually be as vulnerable as he just showed himself to be. Chan and Woojin shared a look but they knew they couldn’t argue this. What Minho wanted… Well it’s what he got. It was just the way the three of them worked. Minho flew high in the sky, a swarm of doves surrounding him and joining his flight home as Chan zoomed through the forest, dodging trees, bushes, and animals of the night. They climbed mountain after mountain until the city was no longer seen from any and all angles. They were not free yet, but it sure felt like home when Minho reaches the Cabin and Chan was sprawled out on the porch with Woojin pressing packs of ice to his sweating, overheated body. “We’re not free yet” Minho reminded.

 

They let Chan recover from his exhausting run before spreading out evenly in a circle around the cabin, giving them at least twenty acres in diameter. They would achieve their dream one day of making this a safe haven for people like them, but for now, they had to start small. And that was okay. At first, they hadn’t been sure if the barrier worked. They felt a burst of energy come from within their chests, but nothing really seemed to change. It was only until the sun rose, the tracking devices had been destroyed and they stepped outside of the twenty acres that they realized their difference. In their own little bubble, the sunrise was more vibrant and the green around them swayed and danced like Minho’s body when he showed them the moves he had learned that month. The river flowed as smooth as Woojin’s voice, and the flowers grew at such a fast pace, they seemed to be plant children of Chan.

 

This was home.

 

The three were never found after that. The facility scoured every inch of the world to find them, but it was as if they had disappeared into thin air and they gave up after two years. Four months after they made the cabin their home, they were living somewhat sustainability, someone occasionally going into town to buy supplies when things were scarce. Six months later, they received their first residence, two boys climbing the hill with one strapped to the elder’s back, asleep. Their names were Changbin and Seungmin. The two were together, having grown up hating each other but ended up getting together when they were sixteen. Changbin let fire dance and flicker in the base of his palm when Seungmin could manipulate the earth around him to do what he wished. They were more useful than what they let off.

 

The next newcomer was a boy with hair as bright as the sun and freckles lining his cheeks. Minho had found him when he was washing clothes by the stream and had to drag him all the way back to camp in a hurry. His name was Felix and he didn’t speak Korean very well, but Chan and Minho had quickly became his mentors. Felix practically radiated the sun, so it was no surprise when Felix could burst into a literal ball of light and create torches amongst the forest line in hopes of those who saw the way, would find them and become safe with them.

 

Which had surprisingly worked. Three boys, two weeks after Felix arrived, had found the camp due to the torches. Their names were Jisung, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. Jisung was swift on his feet, never quite walking on them and moving with the air he had control over. Hyunjin was good at heart, but he was strong and defensive, becoming a bodyguard and labor worker for the camp without any sort of hesitation. Chan couldn’t count on four hands how many times the younger had saved his ass. Jeongin, unsurprisingly was as smooth as the water he lived and breathed. He made the water sparkle and clean, fish becoming more popular among the waters than they had before.

 

And that had been the original 9. They were the councilors, the guides of the little camp they had made. Woojin, Minho, and Chan felt proud as they stand on the porch of their cabin in the mornings watching the multiple camp residents interact. Hyunjin and Seungmin teaching little kids how to climb trees and made housing out of them; Jisung and Jeongin cleaning up around the place, making sure everything was organized and well kept, and Changbin kept a watchful eye over everyone, seemingly intimidating until Seungmin comes in and sits on his lap to cover his face in kisses.

 

They found peace and contentment here. They had a family.

 

This was their safe haven.

  
  
  
[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/998051260732510208)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
